The present invention has as its subject an assembly of a lamp and a support designed, more particularly, to be inserted into a printed circuit board or the like.
Lamp supports and lamps of this type have been known per se for some time. They are used in particular in the automobile industry, in order to equip the dashboards of vehicles. Of course, their application is not strictly limited to this field.
Although the known products generally give satisfactory results, it became apparent that it was desirable and possible to improve their performance both in terms of their service life and the quality of the lighting provided.